The Muggle-Born of Slytherin House
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Her classmates didn't like it when she was sorted into Slytherin but Evelyn held her head high through the ridicule. Now, in her fifth year, she has been made prefect. She knows the rest of Slytherin will hate it and Draco Malfoy is her fellow prefect. Evie wants to believe there is something kind in him. Could she be mistaken? Can she gain the approval of Slytherin house? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters and world within. I only own Evelyn Smith and her family, Aphrodisa Allman and her family and Matilda Dalin and her family.**

**Well, it's been quite a long time since I've posted a fanfiction but this idea came to me and I am quite determined that I am going to finish something! This is going to be the thing I finish! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

I had turned the water too hot and I pulled my hands back with a hiss. Everytime I thought I had turned the taps the right way to get the perfect mix of hot and cold, I was wrong and I would stand at the sink like some fool, turning the handles on the tap this way and that, trying to find the right temperature. I wasn't even sure why there wasn't just one button to push to get the perfect warm water for hand washing. It would make life so much simpler. It made even less sense in a school with magic where, one would think, the tap would just know what temperature you wanted as soon as you walked up to it. I was learning that magic had certain limits almost everyday. This was just one of them.

I was reaching for the soap when I heard a noise behind me. It sounded like a hiss. I turned with a frown. I thought I was in the bathroom alone, but it was entirely possible that someone was here with me. Though, I had never heard the toilets hiss before. I turned back to the sink and quickly started to lather my hands with soap. Suddenly, I wasn't comfortable in the bathroom anymore and I was eager to head back to my dorm. Not that my dorm was a particularly pleasant place to be but at least I knew what to expect there.

I finished rinsing my hands, ready to run back to my dorm. I looked up into the mirror, seeing a pair of yellow eyes boring into me. I couldn't even scream.

My eyes flung open, waking me from the horrible dream. Almost three years on and it still haunted me. I didn't have the nightmare as much, not like I did just after I had been free from my petrification, but it was still more than I'd like. I didn't dare tell my family I was still having these dreams, they would never let me go back to Hogwarts if they knew. I had to fight tooth and nail with my mother to return for my third year. I probably wouldn't have returned if Aunt Maggie hadn't helped me convince her. I had already missed pretty much my whole second year because of being petrified. It would have killed me to miss my third year too.

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table, seeing that it was six in the morning. Far too early to be awake during the summer but awake I was. I could hear my father rummaging around in the kitchen downstairs, getting his morning coffee before he went to work. My mother was probably awake with him, early riser that she was, but she had always been much quieter then he was. No doubt my little brother David was still asleep and he would probably remain there until mother dragged him out of bed herself.

I would probably have to get out of bed and start getting ready soon. My letter from school had arrived earlier this week with my list of school supplies and Aunt Maggie was perhaps more excited then I was to be going to Diagon Alley. Hardly anyone in my family knew about my being a witch but my Aunt Maggie had been there when Professor McGonagall had arrived to tell us about my abilities. She had been thrilled and I think that helped my parents wrap their heads around it. It certainly explained a lot for me and I suddenly understood all the things that happened around me, like all of Millie Taylor's hair falling out where she stood after she had insulted me.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I remembered how she wailed and tried to keep all her hair on her head. She wore a wig for the rest of the year and glared at me from across the room, but she never did anything more than that. I knew I should feel bad, she took such care and pride in her golden head of hair, but I didn't. She had done nothing but pick on me and deserved what she got. Of course, nobody wanted to be my friend after that because she had convinced everyone that I was some freak who was responsible for all of her hair falling out. I was confused at the time but when my powers were explained to me, I just felt vindicated.

As I was laying in bed, there came an incessant pecking at my window. I didn't even need to look to see what it was. I didn't even hesitate as I threw off my blanket and rushed to the window. A proud barn owl sat there, wanting to be let in. The time of his return varied from day to day, but he always came back.

"Hello Hoot," I cooed as I opened the window. He sat on the sill for a moment, allowing me to give him some head scratches before fluttering into the bedroom and landing on the elaborate perch I set up for him. It had taken my parents some convincing to let me get an owl, but once I told them it was really the only way I would be able to get a letter to them, they'd agreed. He was practically a member of the family now, though I received no end of teasing about the name Hoot. It had been cute when I was eleven and I couldn't very well change it now. He was Hoot and that was that.

I shut my window, figuring that there would be no getting back to sleep now and that I may as well get ready. I walked over to my dresser but before I could start pulling out clothes, my eyes landed on the little pin that sat there, almost taunting me. I still couldn't believe it every time I looked at it. Somehow, I had been selected to be a prefect. Somehow, out of the whole of my house, Snape and Dumbledore thought that I was the best suited for the role.

It wasn't that I wasn't honored to be chosen or that I didn't want to be a prefect. It was more that I knew that this would make the rest of Slytherin house even angrier with me. It seemed ridiculous to hate someone because of how they were born yet hate me they did. The whole house had had it in for me since I had so naively revealed that my parents were muggles. If I had known how they would react, I wouldn't have said anything. I would have let them believe what they wanted to believe.

The other problem was who would be my fellow prefect. There was not a single boy in my year who I wanted to work alongside. They all hated me and would only make things harder. Though, as my mind wandered, I did think of one. Last year, after Draco had seen me crying alone, the teasing and bullying had become less. He never said if he had anything to do with that and I never asked but no one else had seen me crying. Not that I was aware of at least. The conversation we had was one that played over again in my head. I had another softer side of Draco that day. If my suspicions about him turned out to be true, perhaps being a prefect with him wouldn't be the worst. It would still be bad, but not the worst. And who knows? Perhaps more of that softer side might come out. Still, I would much rather they bend the rules this year and allow for two girl prefects. My best friend Al and I would make the best prefects together.

That was a fever dream however and I'd just have to handle it the best that I could. Perhaps this would be the year that the rest of my fellow Slytherins realized that no matter how much bullying and complaining to the teachers they or their parents did, I was here to stay. Though I had secretly wished on more than one occasion that the staff would just give in and move me to a different house. Perhaps Hufflepuff. They seemed to stay out of the drama more often than not and they seemed like a very tight knit house and my other best friend Matilda was a Hufflepuff. As I gathered a fresh set of clothes and headed off to the bathroom, I wondered what it might feel like to be in a house that welcomed and supported you, muggle-born or otherwise.

It was roughly half an hour later that I was showered, dressed and ready for my day. I put my dirty clothes in my laundry hamper before following the delicious smell of eggs and bacon down to the kitchen.

"Morning mum," I said as I perched myself on one of the stools at the counter. "Did dad already leave for work?"

"Yes, just before you came down actually." She turned away from the stove for a moment to look at me. "Did you sleep well, darling?"

"Yes, very well." I put on a smile though a seed of guilt planted deep in my belly. I wanted to tell her about the dream I had but I knew it would only serve to scare her. I couldn't stand the thought of going to a regular school, even if a good number of people at Hogwarts didn't want me there. It was where I needed to be, I could feel it in my bones.

"Good. You've got a big day today." Her smile was forced, I could see it. All of this magic stuff was frightening to her. I did my best to keep the latest gossip from the wizarding world from reaching her. Even if it may not have been true, if she knew that some dark wizard was at large again, no argument would work to convince her to let me go back to Hogwarts. "Your Aunt Maggie should be here around eight." I glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, seeing it was just past seven. There was still roughly an hour left. "Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

"Yes please." I nodded, already getting up to serve myself. The food at Hogwarts was good, but it was nothing compared to my mother's cooking. I very much missed it while I was at school.

"Also, we haven't decided on what kind of cake you wanted for your party next month." She was grinning at me and I could feel my own excitement growing.

"I always want chocolate mum," I said. "With vanilla icing."

"Well, you might change your mind one of these days." My mother chuckled but I shook my head.

"It's not likely." I replied, bringing my food back to my spot at the counter. "There's no other cake that's as good."

"Whatever you say, my darling." Her tone was dismissive but her smile was fond. "Chocolate cake with vanilla icing it is."

At eight o'clock on the dot, our front door was thrown open and my Aunt Maggie practically ran in wearing her oversized sun hat with the obnoxiously bright flowers all piled on top. Her floral dress was just as bright as the fake flowers on her hat and her brown boots just served to complete the work.

"Where's my little witchling?" She asked loudly as she all but charged into the kitchen where I was helping my mother clean the kitchen. David still hadn't woken up so he'd be getting cold eggs and bacon.

"Hello Aunt Maggie." I grinned as she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Hello my girl." She said. "Are you excited?"

"Probably not as excited as you are." I chuckled. "I'm just going to grab my things and then we can get going."

"Well hurry up!" Maggie exclaimed. "I could hardly sleep last night!" She pushed me out of the room and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked up the stairs. I grabbed a light jacket, just in case, and walked over to where my letter was still folded in it's envelope on my bedside table. Right beside the math I had been neglecting practically all summer. My mother was quite insistent that I keep up on my muggle school work and I was fine with it at first. Now I was learning math that I would probably not use, certainly not if I managed to become a professor at Hogwarts like I wanted. I didn't see a point in learning it anymore. The science was mildly interesting but I much preferred potions. I did enjoy the literature my mother wanted me to read. Choosing to ignore the math, I grabbed the letter and rushed back down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm ready." I announced as I walked into the kitchen. My mother was looking at her sister with the same disapproving look she always did. I knew my mother thought Maggie should grow up but I wanted her to stay just as she was. Maggie grinned, coming over and looping her arm through mine.

"We will be back later, dear sister." She said, turning me towards that door.

"Just be careful! I've been getting a bad feeling lately." I glanced back at my mother, seeing her concerned frown.

"Everything will be fine, mum." I said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry."

"I do worry though." She sighed. "Everytime you leave."

"She's a big girl, Dorothy." Maggie said, dragging me to the door. "She knows how to protect herself." I hurriedly slipped my feet into my sandals.

"That's the whole point of my Defence Against the Dark Arts class." I said. "I'll be fine." My mother nodded but she didn't look convinced.

"Bye Dot!" Maggie said. "We'll see you later!" And then she yanked me out the door. My mother's worried face wouldn't leave my head as we went on our way.

Diagon alley was as busy as ever. I didn't mind it so much but my aunt thrived on it. She loved the hustle and bustle of big crowds and she never ceased to look amazed every year when we came. She loved it. She loved everything about the wizarding world. Of course, I did my best to keep the darker aspects from her. There was no reason that this world should lose it's shine to her. She was only vaguely aware of the prejudices a lot of wizards held. I was amazed I had managed to keep that from her.

There wasn't very much that I needed for this year and for other wizards and witches, that would mean a quick trip through Diagon Alley. Aunt Maggie didn't do quick trips. She was determined to make a whole day of this. She simply insisted on walking down one end of the alley and up the other, visiting nearly every shop. Our first stop, however, would have to be Flourish and Blotts. I needed my books before we got distracted with everything else.

Maggie and I decided to divide and conquer, though I didn't really want to leave her alone. I had seen enough to know there were a fair portion of wizards and witches who didn't like muggles. She had gone off before I'd had a chance to argue with her. I told myself she'd be able to handle herself and nobody would dare curse her in such a public place. I was scanning shelves myself when I felt someone bump into me. I turned to see who had done it and looked right into a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Watch yourself." Al said. Her voice was harsh but there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. I had to suppress a smile and glare right back at her.

"You're the one who bumped into me." I shot back. "Perhaps you should watch yourself."

"You dare speak to me like that!" She placed a hand on her chest and tried very hard to look offended but I could see that she was trying not to burst out in laughter.

"I'll speak to you however I like." I said, refusing to cower. "I'm not scared of you."

"Perhaps you should be." Al stepped right up to me, glaring down. She was at least a head taller than me and were she actually threatening me, I might be intimated. But I know that if we were anywhere else and her family weren't somewhere nearby, we would burst out laughing on top of each other. This was our way of saying hi outside of school. We couldn't very well go over and hug each other. Al's mother would disown her and she would have nowhere to go. So this was our routine. I wished we could actually greet each other like actual friends but I understood why she insisted on doing it this way.

"Aphordisa!" A sharp . I had to bite my tongue to keep from teasing her. She hated her name, which was why we called her Al. It was a shortened version of her surname, Allman. My humour quickly drain away when I saw Al's mother storming over to us. We had pushed it too far this time. "What're you doing talking to _her_?" There was so much disgust dripping from that word but I wouldn't let this woman bother me. Al's mother Hera was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, but also quite ferocious. It wasn't the first time I had been yelled at by her and I was certain it wouldn't be the last. No matter how careful we tried to be, we would have slipped up sometime.

"She bumped into me, mother." Al said. "I was just giving her a fair warning." She sneered at me and I sneered right back.

"A mudblood doesn't deserve a fair warning." Hera growled, glaring daggers into my head. Perhaps Medusa would be a better name for her. "They should know their place already."

"I'm sorry, do you have some problem with my niece?" Maggie stepped in front of me and I immediately wished she wouldn't have involved herself. I knew how Al's mother would react to my aunt. Hera didn't even need to look before her lip curled in a sneer.

"The fact that people like you are even allowed in here disgusts me."

"People like me?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Muggles. Those who cannot use magic." Hera growled. "And that fact that your little brat was sorted into Slytherin is an insult in the highest degree."

"Now you listen here-"

"Maggie." I grabbed her hand before she could start laying into this witch. A battle with words my aunt could win and while I believed that Hera wouldn't risk Azkaban by doing anything to Maggie in public, a fight here was not ideal. It would certainly get back to the rest of the Slytherins and my crazy Aunt Maggie would become the talk of the common room. "It's not worth it. Let's just get my books and go." I started dragging her away immediately, not even giving her a chance to get another word in.

"You're just going to let them treat you like that?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"You're not going to accomplish anything in a bookshop. You'll just make her angrier." I said. "Please, just let it go."

"You told me that people had a hard time adjusting to you being muggle-born and being in Slytherin. Are they all like that?" Maggie asked. I didn't want to answer so I just kept walking. Maggie grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Evelyn, are they all that awful?"

"Some of them, okay?" I huffed, pulling my arm from her grasp. "But I can handle it. I have been handling it." I kept walking but allowed myself to glance back to where Al was. She was looking back at me and looking very apologetic. I offered a small smile back to her, my way of letting her know it was okay.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Maggie asked.

"So that mother could overreact and pull me out of school?" I shook me head. "Believe me when I say that I am fine, Maggie." Maggie sighed and seemed to study me for a moment.

"You're sure you're fine?" She asked. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I am sure." I said. "If something were really wrong, I would tell you." It was only partially the truth. I was fine. That's what I told myself at least. Sure, the other Slytherins could be harsh but everyone else was quite was just unfortunate that a lot of my time was spent with Slytherins. Still though, I most likely wouldn't tell them if something were really wrong. I put on a bright smile.

"Come now, Aunt Maggie. Let's not let this ruin our day." I said. "Let's get my books and then we can go get ice cream, yeah?" She still looked at me skeptically but I kept my bright smile up until finally, she gave in.

"Oh, alright. If you're certain." I grinned as we went to buy my books, ignoring Al and her family, though Al and I did exchange faces across the shop.

We didn't spend long in Flourish and Blotts and were soon on our way to the little ice cream shop that we always frequented on our trips. I had always loved ice cream. Whenever I was upset when I was younger, my father would always take me for a cone. Now he did it just before I went to school. Grabbing some ice cream while with my aunt just felt like another tradition.

We had just walked out of the ice cream shop, carrying our giant ice cream cones and our book packages when I saw a familiar face. A familiar face I was allowed to talk to.

"Matilda!" I grinned, waving my hand that carried the book packages. She turned around, brown eyes lighting with happiness.

"Evelyn!" She cheered, waving back. The man that was with her turned around and offered a kind smile when he saw me. He was easily in his mid-forties with his hair tied at the nape of his neck. It was just Matilda and her father. She had never known her mother since she had left just after Matilda was born. Both of them had always been kind to my family and I. Matilda started sprinting towards us as her father followed leisurely behind.

"Hello Matilda," Maggie grinned at her.

"Hello Maggie." Matilda said politely. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." Maggie nodded as Matilda's father joined us. I noticed Maggie's smile grow. "Matthew. Very nice to see you." Matthew smiled.

"Maggie. You are looking very well." Matilda and I looked at them and giggled, before stepping aside a little bit. They had been flirting almost since the moment they met. Either one of them had yet to make a move.

"Do you think they'll ever just admit how they feel?" Matilda asked, watching them.

"I hope so." I said. "Your dad is her ticket into the wizarding world."

"Oh, so your aunt is only using my dad?" She asked playfully.

"No, of course not." I said, watching them talk. "I think she really likes him. She just has a hard time saying so."

"That makes two of them. She'd be an amazing mother." Matilda muttered with a roll of her eyes. I smiled warmly at her.

"She would. And she would love you. And then we'd be cousins!" Matilda grinned brightly at me. Matilda, Al and I made quite the trio. And while I loved Al-I would never survive in Slytherin if it wasn't for her-it was Matilda that I felt closer to. Because I had the freedom to talk to her as a friend.

"I'm really excited for your party next month, by the way." Matilda smiled.

"Me too," I replied. "I'm glad you're coming."

"Of course I'm coming!" Matilda said. "I wouldn't miss it!"

"I just wish Al could come," I sighed. Matilda frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She wishes she could come too." She said. "It's all very ridiculous that she has to act like this."

"It is." I agreed. "But I get it. She's in a hard position." Matilda didn't look that convinced but she nodded anyways.

"Matilda, we should be off. We have much to do today." Matthew said.

"Coming dad!" Matilda said before giving me a hug, careful not to squish my ice cream between us. "I'll see you at your party!" She said excitedly before going to stand beside her dad.

"It was lovely to see you again, Maggie." Matthew was saying. "I will see you again soon." He looked over at me and nodded his head. "Nice to see you too, Evelyn."

"You as well sir." I nodded. We said our good-byes and headed off in opposite directions.

"Mm, I was thinking by the way. Your current robes? You've had them for a while. It's probably time for some new ones." Maggie said before she took a lick of her ice cream.

"Yeah, they have been looking a little ratty lately." I said, thinking back to my robes. The hems were fraying and there were some stains from potions class. Some stains were the results of less than fun pranks that had been played on me. All in all, they were a complete mess. "We have to finish these first. We can't very well go get new robes while we have ice cream."

"Right you are, Evie." Maggie grinned. We took our time walking there, eating our ice creams as we went. By the time we had arrived at Madam Malkin's, our ice creams were all gone and we were ready to go in for a robe fitting.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Madam Malkin greeted as we walked in.

"I am looking to get some new robes for school." I said.

"Of course, of course. Come right this way. I've already got someone else back here getting new school robes as well." She led Maggie and I back into the fitting room. And I immediately froze. On one of the short platforms stood Draco Malfoy, looking just as snide as ever. I shouldn't be surprised that he was here. He probably got brand new robes every year. The last time we saw each other kept playing in my head. Would I get that Draco or the arsehole Draco?

"H-hi, Draco." I greeted shakily.

"Smith." He said simply. His voice was dismissive instead of the normal disdain I got. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"You two know each other?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"We're in the same house." I replied.

"Unfortunately." I heard Draco mutter. I frowned as I looked at him. There was an inkling of doubt taking root in my head but hope still cast a shadow over it.

"Unfortunately?" Maggie asked and I could hear the fight in her voice. The last thing I needed was for my aunt to pick a fight with a kid half her age. "Why, I should think that-"

"Maggie. It's not worth it. Just let it go." I shook my head. The look she gave me told me she wasn't impressed with me. I'm sure I'd hear about it later. We stood in silence for a moment, Madam Malkin going between Draco and I. I was always impressed with her ability to work. It wasn't too long before someone else joined us. A tall man with the same blonde hair that Draco had except that his was long. I recognized him as Lucius Malfoy. I remembered seeing him in second year. I also remembered how hard he had worked to get me removed from Slytherin. More than that though, I remember witnessing how hard he had been on his son after Draco's somewhat abysmal debut as the Slytherin seeker.

"They'll let anyone in here, I see." Lucius commented as he passed Maggie and I. He didn't even bother looking at us. I made it a point to look away from him. I wouldn't give him the power to make me feel less than.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I just wish Maggie had the same thought.

"Maggie, stop." I grabbed for her but she stepped just out of my reach, heading towards Lucius and Draco.

"Well, I thought it perfectly clear." Lucius said. "The fact that we have to buy our robes in the same place as your kind." The disgust was clear as day and he sneered up at me as he said it. I stared right back at him, refusing to back down. Draco was watching from over his father's shoulder but I couldn't read his expression.

"Our kind? You mean muggles and any witches or wizards born from them?" Maggie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Exactly." Lucius's upper lip curled in disgust as he looked down at her.

"You're lucky she came to that school. You're lucky she was sorted into Slytherin!" Maggie argued, pointing a finger in his face. Quickly, I scrambled off the pedestal and ran over to her.

"Maggie, please stop." I hissed through my teeth.

"Lucky?" Lucius asked. It was like I could see fire behind his eyes. "She has besmirched the name of Slytherin since the moment she was sorted into the house!"

"Father." Draco's voice rang out and the two adults stopped arguing for the moment. He had taken off his robes and stepped down from the pedestal. "There's no point in arguing with these people. Besides," his eyes landed on me and I felt that hope grow. "Smith already knows her place." That doubt that had planted suddenly grew, destroying the hope I had had before. Lucius smiled at his son, his pride clear as day and I felt like I was shrinking. Perhaps he had told the other members of Slytherin house to leave me alone but it wasn't because he felt bad. It was because they had seemingly broken me down enough that I knew where belonged; under the boot of the pure bloods.

"Her place?" Maggie asked incredulously. "I'll have you know-"

"Maggie. Stop." I sounded like I was begging. I didn't want to sound like in front of these people. Maggie looked over at me and studied my face. I looked away from her. We had been so lucky whenever we came to Diagon Alley these past few years. There had been the odd comment here and there but never the confrontations we had today. Our luck was bound to run out.

"Come along Draco. We're done here." Lucius said. Maggie and I said nothing as the Malfoys walked out.

"You Slytherins." Madam Malkin commented as she led me back to the pedestal. "Always causing some kind of trouble."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Madam Malkin waved a dismissive hand as she continued with her work. I could feel Maggie studying me but I refused to meet her eyes. It was not a conversation I wanted to have right now.

Unfortunately, there was no avoiding it when it was just the two of us en route back to my house.

"Why didn't you stand up to them?" Maggie asked. "Why did you let them say those things about you?"

"Because my saying something wouldn't change anything." I said.

"It would let you know that they can't push you around." Maggie said.

"And they can't." I said, looking at her. "But it's almost like they're looking for the fight. Sometimes it's better to say nothing Maggie."

"Is it like that at school?" I shrugged.

"Sometimes." All the time. But she didn't need to know that.

"Why haven't you told us?" Maggie asked. "You've sugarcoated everything."

"Because I can handle it, Maggie." I said. "They only have as much power as I give them. And I refuse to give them any." That was what I had told myself after last year. That may have changed now if Draco had told them all about my crying like I now thought he did. They would see me as some weak muggle-born. Maggie smiled at me.

"You're very mature, Evelyn." She said, pushing a piece of my brown that had escaped my braid behind my ear. "But you're still only fourteen. Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"Of course I have. And it helped." I had spoken to the head of my house, Professor Snape. That got me absolutely nowhere. Snape didn't care. I did end up confiding in Professor McGonagall who brought it to Professor Dumbledore. That resulted in Professor Snape talking to all of Slytherin house about bullying which only ended up making things worse for me. But she didn't need to know that. I didn't want my parents to end up being like the other Slytherin parents who complained about everything. "And I'm practically fifteen now."

"But not quite." Maggie chuckled. "Are you sure you're alright, Evie? You don't have to go to school if you don't want to." My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"Of course I want to go to school!" I exclaimed. "I love it there!"

"Alright that's my answer." Maggie laughed.

"I don't care what they say, Maggie." It sounded so easy as it came out of my mouth. "It doesn't change who I am." It was something that Matilda had told me at the end of last year. I had yet to see if it would help anything.

"You say that but I saw how reacted after that boy said what he did." Maggie's voice was soft but I was on edge immediately. Draco was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Who is he and what did he mean by your place?"

"A right foul git is what he is." I huffed. "And I don't know what he meant by your place." I had some idea but again, it was nothing I was going to tell her. "There may have been a time when I hoped he was changing. But I was clearly wrong.

"Do you… do you like him?" Maggie asked.

"No!" I said. I was shocked she would even make that insinuation.

"Well good. Because you can do so much better." Maggie smiled.

"Thanks Maggie." I said, resting my head on her shoulder. I was very lucky to have the family that I did.

**Well, how did you guys like it? I'm quite proud of it but I'm probably biased. Criticism is welcome. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters and world within. I only own Evelyn and her family, Matilda and her family and Al and her family.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, favourited and followed this story. Thank you to ****Laura221**** for your review! Also a very special thanks to my friend Fin who helped me with this chapter, as I was having a bit of trouble with it in the beginning. I hope you guys like enjoy it!**

I hated how clearly I remembered Draco seeing me crying. My housemates had been particularly vicious last year, especially after I had used the knockback jinx against Theodore Nott. I got detention for it, naturally, but I had still been prepared to jinx the whole lot of them. If Al and Matilda hadn't talked me out of it, I probably would have and I probably would have ended up expelled as a result. Which is what they would have wanted. Even when I tried to ignore them, they didn't stop. They just got worse. I had to just grin and bear it. A person could only do that for so long before they'd break.

I remember, clear as day, that long walk to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. I remember how my heart had thundered in my chest and the pit in my stomach grew with every agonizing step I took. I knew what would be waiting for me and I didn't want to face it. I shouldn't have to. It wasn't fair that I was trapped in a house where nobody wanted me.

I remembered standing in front of that damp wall, the password on the tip of my tongue. I remembered bolting back the way I came, not knowing where I was going, only that I couldn't go in there.

I remembered falling into the corner and sobbing. I didn't care who heard me. It had been one of the only times I had let myself cry all year. I couldn't cry in my dorm with the other girls in my year. They'd all heard me and the bullying would only get worse. I didn't dare cry in front of my friends and let them get worried. The last thing I needed was someone standing up for me or teachers getting involved again. Then I would be weak. Then I would be a weak mudblood and an even bigger disgrace to the house. I don't remember how long I sat there crying but eventually he showed up. I could still remember how he almost seemed happy to find that I was finally broken.

"Why are you crying?"

His voice was like slime; Unpleasant and cold. At the time, it was the worst thing that could have happened. He was the leader of everything and now he had seen me at my weakest. I would be an idiot if I thought he wouldn't exploit it.

"Can't handle some teasing, mudblood?"

"It is not just _some _teasing, Malfoy!" It had been the final straw for me. I remembered thinking how I didn't care if he went running to daddy. "But this is what you wanted, isn't it?" My voice shaking, but I couldn't just sit and take it anymore. "Break the mudbloods because they have no value to any of you. And you float above it all by breaking us down, by making us feel like less than nothing so you can feel superior."

Draco's face had gotten so red and he started shaking with anger. If I wasn't so upset at the time, I might have laughed.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy little mudblood!"

"I'll speak to you whatever way I please! All your pureblood means to me is that you are spoiled and selfish without an ounce of kindness in you!" I didn't know what had come over me then and I still wasn't sure. I wasn't sorry for it though. All that mattered was hurting him the same way he had hurt me.

"You think it makes you someone Draco but no one, absolutely no one, outside of Slytherin likes you."

I'll never forget how much he reminded me of a fish as he sat there opening and closing his mouth, scrambling for the words to say. More than that, I remember the feeling of victory that swelled inside of me. I had rendered Draco Malfoy completely speechless. There aren't many people who could say that.

"Doesn't feel so good when someone tries to hurt you, does it? Except you attack me for something out of my control! If someone were to cut us, Draco," I spat his name like venom from my tongue. "our blood would look the same. My blood is not dirty like your slur implies, its red just like yours. You think yours is pure because of your family name. But outside your little world your name doesn't mean a thing."

"You think I care what muggles think of me?"

"No I don't believe for a moment that you do. But I do know that you care about what your friends think. Tell me Draco, if you were a _mudblood_" the word felt awful coming out of my mouth "like me, do you think any of your friends would like you? Do you think anyone in Slytherin would worship you the way you do? At least I can say that my friends like me for me, not just because I was born to the right parents."

A myriad of different emotions crossed Draco's face. I had clearly caught him off guard and I would never deny the feeling of pride that swelled within me.

"You're still just a mudblood." When he said it, it hadn't affected me the way it usually did.

"Yes. I am. And I don't need to hurt others to make myself feel good." Draco had sneered at me and he stood there for a moment longer, trying to figure out what to say before just storming off. I had been so afraid that everything was going to get worse after that but it eventually just stopped.

Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, I had played that memory over and over again in my head, trying to reconcile the two Dracos in my head. I suppose there wasn't much difference but I couldn't understand why he said what he did at Madam Malkin's. I had made it clear that I was not under the purebloods in anyway.

"Evie? Are you alright?" I pulled myself from my reverie and looked over to David who was frowning at me. When we were children, a five year difference didn't seem so large. Now that I was on the cusp of fifteen and he was nearing ten, it suddenly felt huge. I wish we could be as close as we were when we were kids.

"I'm alright." I smiled at him. "It's my birthday party today. Why wouldn't I be alright?" David shrugged.

"You've just seemed distracted lately." He said. "Even mum's worried."

"I know." I sighed. I cringed to think of my last conversation with my mother. She grilled me with a million questions, almost all of which I answered fine to. I was just thankful that I had convinced Aunt Maggie to not tell mother about what happened at Diagon Alley. "But we had a chat and everything's fine."

"If you say so." David turned back to his breakfast. As soon as August hit, mother was in full swing of getting David back on a proper sleep schedule. That meant going to sleep at a decent time and waking up at a decent time. David wasn't a fan thus far.

I picked up my dishes and brought them to the sink to start washing them. The whole house smelled delicious as mom was busy baking my cake. She had gotten up early to get started. It was the best day when you got to wake up to the smell of chocolate cake in the oven.

My dad peeked into the kitchen, his eyes landing on David.

"Son, can you please come and help me?" He asked. My dad was hard at work decorating for my party under the directions of my mother.

"Why do I have to?" David whined. "Evelyn doesn't have to."

"Because it's Evelyn's birthday and she has to pack for school. Just come and help me. No complaining." My dad disappeared back into the living room and David let out a groan before carrying his dishes to the sink.

"Can't believe I have to decorate for _your _birthday." He grumbled, washing his dishes.

"I appreciate it." I smiled at him. "And I would do the same for you, you know."

"But you don't." I frowned at David's words. I was always in school during David's birthday. I wrote him a special letter every year and sent him a special gift. But I knew it wasn't a replacement for me being there.

"But I would if I could." I said, leaning down to kiss his head. He ducked out of the way quickly

"Evie, I'm not a little boy anymore." David huffed. "You can't just go around kissing me like that."

"Alright, alright," I laughed, holding up my hands in surrender. "Noted." David rolled his eyes at me as he walked away. I was still smiling but a twinge of sadness was pulling at me. I had missed a lot. It was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that he was growing up. It was one of the things that made me feel disconnected from my family. We all loved each other but we couldn't pretend I wasn't different and while they did accept that, they'd never be able to fully relate to what I was experiencing. Not that they really had any idea what I was experiencing.

I made sure to say thank you to my family for everything they were doing on my way to my bedroom to get my trunk packed. Hoot was sound asleep. He was purposefully in the darkest corner of the room but he could sleep through near everything. I headed straight for my bed, under which rested my trunk. The only thing that resided inside was my wand, which I thought was the best place for it. I wasn't tempted to use it and it wasn't going to get lost or broken. Still, I would admit to pulling it out on more than one occasion just to hold it. It was 10.5", made of cedar with unicorn hair as the core. When I bought it, Ollivander had made a comment about how it was 'quite stiff'. I wasn't sure what that meant exactly, all I knew was that it had never failed me. It almost felt like an old friend, one that you could always count on. I smiled as I placed it on the bed. The last thing I needed was it snapping because I packed the rest of my things on top of it.

I didn't need a lot of clothes for Hogwarts, thankfully. I'd be wearing my robes more often than not. It was good because the books needed plenty of space. The cauldron was no joy to haul around either. It was the only downside to potions but I could forgive it because of how much I enjoyed that class. I had succeeded at brewing a potion a great many times in that cauldron. I think I may have even impressed Professor Snape a few times, though it was hard to tell with him. He also looked somewhere between cranky and downright miserable. I often wondered why he even wanted to teach if he hated the students so much.

Which is why I was so nervous about meeting with him when school started because I'd have to tell him that I wanted to become a Hogwarts professor. Not just any professor either; I wanted the position of potions master. I didn't know how he would take that but I was already preparing for the worst. He couldn't very well be the potions master forever. Surely retirement was a thing in the wizarding world.

It didn't take me very long to pack. Truth be told, I had been setting things aside for the whole week. I wanted to be completely prepared and make sure I hadn't forgotten anything for tomorrow. I was always a mess of emotions when facing a new school year. This time was even worse, thanks to that stupid prefect pin staring up at me from where it sat on top of my robes. It seemed to laugh at me, along with the rest of the Slytherins. I didn't want to think that Professor Snape would partake in the bullying or that Dumbledore would allow, but those thoughts kept slipping into my head, unwarranted. Perhaps they just thought the bullying had gone away after Professor Snape's meeting with the house and this appointment as prefect was supposed to reflect the new attitude of the house. It was better than the alternative but still uncomforting with how oblivious adults could be.

I slid my trunk over to the door so that I could grab it and go in the morning before heading down the stairs. The living room had been covered in pastel colored streamers and there were balloons floating in the corners of the room to match. The dining room and kitchen were decorated the same and my brother and father were hard at work setting out food and drinks. Mother was decorating the cake.

"It looks great in here guys." I grinned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can pack." Dad said, giving me a pointed look.

"Already packed." I said proudly. "Really, dad, the fact that you think I wouldn't be is a little hurtful." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, that was my fault." He said. "You can go and sit down."

"That's not being helpful." I pointed out.

"It is your birthday. You don't have to do anything on your birthday. That is the rule of this house."

"It's a silly rule." David grumbled.

"It's not such a silly rule when it comes to your birthday now is it, David?" Mother asked, giving him a teasing grin. David grumbled under his breath some more. "What was that, David?"

"Nothing mum."

"That's what I thought." I smiled as I watched my family bicker.

"I'm going to miss you guys at school." My father smiled as he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"We always miss you too, Evie." He said. "The family's not whole without you."

"You could always just stay?" My mother suggested, walking over by my father's side. I frowned as I shook my head.

"No. Mum, you know I have to go." I said. "I'm not going to learn how to use magic anywhere else."

"I know," my mother sighed. "You can't blame me for trying. I always worry about you when you're gone." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to, mum." I said. "The Headmaster is one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

"And yet, you and several others were petrified." She muttered. "Not to mention that criminal that was skulking around." No need to mention that he was still at large, somehow. Or that a boy had been killed last year. I was thankful that we didn't get the Daily Prophet here. The last thing I needed was for them to read about the Dark Lord who was most certainly not back, according the Minister. I didn't know what to think and didn't really want to focus on it that much.

"I am fine, mum." I sighed. "Not even hurt. Just missed out on a whole year of school, which is the real tragedy here." She gave me a look, telling me just how much she appreciated my cheek. Which was not at all. I gave her a dazzling smile which only received an eyeroll in return.

"Go wait by the door. People will be arriving soon." She turned back to the cake, waving me away with a dismissive hand. I sighed as I walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I know you're worried but believe me, I'll be fine. I have the skills to take care of myself."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that, I'll always worry darling." She reached a hand around and pat my head. "I meant what I said though. Go wait by the door." I nodded, walking into the living room. I dropped onto an armchair that gave me the perfect vantage point out the large window so I could see people coming.

It didn't take Maggie very long to arrive. She had been racing up to the door and I didn't even make it there before she had thrown it open and wrapped me up in the tightest hug.

"Happy birthday!" She practically yelled right in my ear.

"Thank you, Maggie." I laughed, pulling away and rubbing my ear, which was now ringing. "Perhaps you could let me keep my ear drums."

"You'll be fine. Where are we putting presents?" She held up a shiny green bag, looking so excited. It made me excited for whatever was inside.

"Mum cleared off the coffee table for presents." I said, tracking her every moment as Maggie set the bag down on the coffee table with the wrapped packages from my parents and brother.

"Where's everyone else?" Maggie asked.

"In the kitchen. They won't let me help in there." I said with a huff.

"Well, of course not!" Maggie said. "It's your birthday. You stay here, relax and greet your guests."

"I've never heard of relaxing during a party." I muttered.

"Believe me, kid, this no party." Maggie said. "This is nothing compared to what your mother and I got up to in Uni."

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. "My mother? The one who promised she would kill me if she ever found out I was going to a wild party?"

"The very same." Maggie nodded. "The stories I could tell you…" She chuckled to herself.

"Maggie. Could I get some help in the kitchen?" Maggie and I both turned to see my mother standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. From the look on her face, I could infer that she had heard some of our conversation. I hid my giggle behind my hand.

"But of course, Dorothy." Maggie was ever so pleasant as she strode towards my mother, winking at me as she went. No sooner had they disappeared in the kitchen when David came walking out, looking all too happy to get out of work.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to peek into the doorway.

"Dunno," David shrugged, sitting on the couch. "Mum just told me to leave. I think she's going to go at it with Maggie again."

"Not that Maggie's going to care." I chuckled, about to drop back onto the armchair when there was a knocking at the door. With everything going on, I hadn't noticed people coming to the house. David certainly showed no signs of getting up so I strode over to the door and opened it.

"Happy birthday, Evie!" Matilda cried out as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Tilda!" I grinned hugging her back. As we pulled apart, I saw that David had suddenly come to join us and was shooting a gallant smile up at Matilda.

"Hi Tilda." He said in what I assumed was meant to be suave. I bit my lower lip to keep my laugh in. Matilda smiled down at him.

"Hello David." She said, ruffling his hair. "You must have grown since the last time I saw you."

"At least a foot." David said, puffing up his chest proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"More like a few inches." I muttered. David glared up at me.

"You just aren't paying attention, so you can't see a difference." He said.

"I can see a difference." Matilda smiled and David beamed up at her. Even I had to admit that his little crush was adorable.

"Well, come in. You don't need to just stand outside." David grabbed Matilda's hand and dragged her inside. Matthew had been standing just behind her and watching with amusement.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Spellman." I said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Of course, Evelyn." Matthew smiled as he walked in, holding a finely wrapped square package in his hand.

"Maggie's already here too." I smiled as I shut the door.

"Is she?" Matthew asked. I nodded.

"Helping my parents in the kitchen." I tilted my head towards it, not that he needed any help finding his way around. He'd been here enough to know where to go.

"Perhaps I'll go see if they need anything else." He handed me the package before heading into the kitchen. I smiled as I walked into the living room and placed the package on the coffee table. David had brought Matilda to the couch and was talking her ear off while Matilda listened patiently. I sat on the armchair and watched them, grateful that I had a friend who could humour my brother.

I didn't have any other friends who would be joining us, since Al would be in serious trouble if she snuck out to celebrate my birthday with me, and the rest of my family didn't live close enough and were too busy to make the trip to London to celebrate my birthday. It suited me just fine. I loved them but they didn't know about me being a witch and it was easier to keep it that way.

I had finally managed to pull Matilda away from David and we were sitting on the ground in front of the window with full plates of food. We were watching Maggie and Matthew who were sitting on the couch together and hadn't left each other's side since he arrived.

"Perhaps this will be the year," Matilda whispered to me.

"I hope so." I whispered. "Just look at the way she looks at him."

"Look at how he looks at her!" Matilda was grinning as she watched them, every bit of hope written across her face. "I've dropped so many hints. The rest is up to him."

"Maggie knows what she wants." I mumbled. "It's more likely she'll get bored waiting for him and make a move herself."

"Let's hope." Matilda blew out a breath. We were silent for a moment before I turned to look at her fully.

"Matilda, there's something I haven't told you in my letters. And I really need to tell you." Matilda gave me a concerned frown as she looked at me.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I guess." I shrugged. "I was made prefect."

"What?!" Matilda gaped at me. "Why didn't you tell me?! I told you!" She didn't sound angry, only surprised. And when Matilda had written to me about her excitement from receiving that stupid badge, I almost told her but I had been ignoring it all this time and it was something I wanted to talk to her about face to face. It wasn't ask exciting to me as it was to her.

"I don't know. I've just had a hard time accepting it." I sighed.

"Why? It's a good thing to be made prefect! It means the teachers and the Headmaster trusts you to look after the other students."

"But Matilda, I'm in Slytherin." I said. "And they haven't exactly been the most welcoming lot."

"But you said that got better after what happened with Draco."

"It did but we ran into Draco while we were at Diagon Alley and he made some comment about me knowing my place." I said, looking down and pulling at the carpet. "I guess it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart. It was just they had broken me down finally. Me being prefect flies in the face of that and they'll probably become worse than they were before."

"But Evelyn, that doesn't make any sense." Matilda frowned. "You told me what you said. If it didn't soften his heart somehow, it should have made him and his goons come after you harder."

"Perhaps he meant that I will know my place." I muttered. "And they're certainly going to try now that I'm a prefect. I don't think the first years will even respect me. No doubt word has travelled about the 'mudblood of Slytherin'."

"Don't ever call yourself that." Matilda said sharply. "There's no such thing as mudblood. Blood is red, no matter how you're born." I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in an attempt to smile but I couldn't quite get there yet.

"My point still stands, Matilda." I muttered.

"You demand that respect, Evelyn." Matilda's voice was firm and I wanted to steal that strength and use it for myself. "You are one of the best of our year. You show them that blood status means nothing."

"You make it sound so easy." I sighed. "No doubt the other Slytherins will be working against me."

"I never said it would be easy. But you can do it." Matilda said. "And you have support. Al will back you up and you have me."

"Al doesn't have their respect either because she is friends with me." I said quietly. "I know she'll try but I don't know how much good it will do. And you won't always be there. We're not the same house."

"I know but I've seen you stand up to them. You can do this." I was glad Matilda had such faith in me. I didn't have that faith. I had been strong for so many years. I didn't know how much I had left in me. "And the other houses support you. We all know how hard you have it."

"No, you don't really know." I said and put on a smile. "But thanks Matilda. I hope you're right about everything."

"I've never steered you wrong before." Matilda pointed out. "Besides, now you can give and take away points. You can punish them for being cruel." I hadn't thought about that before. My smile turned genuine as I realized that I could make them regret picking on me.

"Well, that changes things." I said. Matilda let out a laugh as she nudged me.

"And they say you don't belong in Slytherin." I grinned at her, suddenly feeling much better about being a prefect. "You'll do great and you'll prove to them that you belong. But enough of the school talk. I think we should open presents!" She said it loudly enough that it caught Maggie's attention and she immediately stood up.

"Yes presents!" She said. "Mine first!" She grabbed the shiney green bag and shoved it into my hands. I laughed as everyone else looked on in amusement.

"Alright, alright." I pulled out the tissue paper that was hiding the contents of the bag from me. Inside was a nice sketchbook with lots of pages. Art was always a favourite hobby of mine and I had pages and pages full of sketches and drawings and paintings. I found it very therapeutic.

"Thank you, Aunt Maggie. I needed another one."

"Oh I know." Maggie looked very proud of herself at her excellent gift giving. "Happy birthday, Evie."

"Oh here. These will go along nicely with that." Matilda plopped the package her father had carried in on my lap.

"Okay." My grin didn't fade as I ripped the nice wrapping paper apart. Inside was art supplies. Art supplies meant specifically for my art class at Hogwarts. I thought I had loved doing art before but my love for it only grew when I discovered that I could take art at Hogwarts and learn how to make my paintings move. I had sent many of them but they remained in storage so that people who weren't my immediate family didn't see them and start asking questions. One day I'd have my own place and it would be covered in all of my paintings.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging Matilda. "These are great! I can't wait to use them!"

"You're welcome!" Matilda squeezed me back.

"Alright, last one." My mother came over and handed me a little box. I knew what it was before I opened it. When I started going to Hogwarts, my parents had given me a charm bracelet with a witch's hat charm on it. Every year since then they added a new charm like a cauldron and a cat and a broom. It was their way of showing they loved me, no matter what. And I wore this bracelet with pride.

I ripped the box open and saw the silver, wand shaped charm glinting inside. I grinned as I picked it up and clipped it onto my bracelet with the others.

"I love it." I grinned up at my parents before I stood up and hugged them tightly. I pulled away and caught sight of David eating food on the couch.

"I didn't get you anything." David said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's alright. You helped set up the party. That's a pretty good birthday present." I said. "They were all good birthday presents. Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome, darling." My mother smiled. "Now, how about we all head into the kitchen and have some cake?"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Maggie had already bolted into the kitchen and I certainly didn't miss the look on Matthew's face as he watched her. Neither did Matilda as they two of us looked at each other and grinned.

The party ended soon after that and I took my gifts up to my room. I managed to find space in my trunk for them. Now I was alone with nothing to think about except what tomorrow would bring. There was a private carriage for the prefects that I would have to go to for the meeting and the rest of the Slytherins would find out from there. Not only that but I would have to patrol the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. It ate at my nerves but I tried to remember what Matilda told me. I would be fine. I could do this. I would be a great prefect. I went to sleep, repeating the mantra to myself but feeling no better.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you thought! Critiques are welcome!**


End file.
